


Бумажный журавлик, или Романтик по ту сторону реки

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, POV, бумажный журавлик в качестве очень эмоционального второстепенного персонажа, нарисованный Луи Томлинсон, романтика, такой же нарисованный Гарри Стайлс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что происходит с картиной, если художник умирает, не успев её закончить? Вот и я не знаю, что будет с нами, Гарри. Но, что бы ни случилось, ты навсегда останешься для меня тем милым цветным мальчиком по ту сторону реки, которого я однажды полюбил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бумажный журавлик, или Романтик по ту сторону реки

**Author's Note:**

> Моя прелесть также размещена [вооот здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3156465). Приятного прочтения :)

      Мы называемся «Разлука». Это он, наш создатель, дал этой картине такое название, которое, к слову, оказалось очень справедливым, хотя я первое время никак не мог понять, как можно разлучить совершенно незнакомых людей. В конце концов, я до сих пор не узнал его имя, но тем не менее начал понимать, о чём говорит наше общее. Гораздо хуже смотреть на него каждый день и понимать, насколько ты не подходишь этому смешному кудрявому парню в серой шапочке, которая очень некстати скрывает его шоколадную шевелюру. Ведь я блёклый, обесцвеченный, вернее, никогда не имевший цвета, а он красивый и разноцветный: чего стоит одна ярко-жёлтая футболка, торчащая из-под клетчатой рубашки. Мы разные — это и называется разлука.  
  
      Я ведь ещё тогда, когда мы были аккуратными карандашными набросками, начал мечтать о том, как художник завершит картину и мы с этим симпатичным мальчишкой познакомимся. Что ж, прошёл уже месяц, но ничего не изменилось: я остался всё таким же бесцветным, а он — всё таким же безымянным и красивым. И всё так же мило улыбался, когда ловил мой взгляд. Наверное, я в каком-то смысле был влюблён в него, как голуби с его стороны были влюблены в нежные краски рассвета — недосягаемые, но такие родные. Голуби эти, между прочим, совсем не были похожи на того, который сидел в комнате мастера. Они были не такими белыми и откормленными, но умели летать и, должно быть, хотели лучшей жизни. Возможно, я чем-то был похож на них, раз тоже мечтал о невозможном.  
  
      Уже давно меня посещала мысль о том, что больше нет смысла дожидаться дня, когда картина будет закончена, потому что художник больше не вернётся. Говорят, люди умирают — видимо, это с ним и случилось. Вот только картины так не могли, а я совершенно не хотел мириться с тем, что моя вечность протечёт в одиночестве и бесконечном наблюдении за тем, к кому я боялся даже подойти.  
  
      В очередной раз взглянув на него, я поймал ласковую улыбку, каждый божий день согревавшую мою сторону, где рано утром никогда не восходило солнце, чтобы это делать. Иногда я думал, что он и сам бы хотел со мной заговорить, но отчего-то не решался. Или ему просто не нравилось, что я заурядный контур, по которому даже не поймёшь мой точный возраст. Я, собственно, и сам его не знал: примерно от шестнадцати до двадцати пяти. А вот цветному мальчишке было восемнадцать, без сомнений.  
  
      — Думаешь, мне всё-таки стоит попытаться? — Маленький бумажный журавлик в моих руках, к которому были обращены эти слова, разумеется, ничего не ответил. Не знаю, зачем художник его мне вручил — он даже не мог летать. Да и какой-либо особый смысл с его появлением картина не приобрела. Но в любом случае он всё это время являлся моим единственным развлечением, так что жалобы тут были бы неуместны. — Ничего ты не думаешь...  
  
      Журавлик покачал бы своей бумажной головой, если бы мог. Ведь он прекрасно знал, как давно я решался перейти этот проклятый мост. Наверное, с того самого момента, как тот появился. Вот только я не мог справиться со страхом: боялся быть отвергнутым. А жить на одной картине с тем, кто, как тебе вдруг стало известно, не хочет с тобой иметь ничего общего, даже сейчас казалось малоприятной перспективой. Но кто не рискует, тот не рискует, поэтому неделю назад я твёрдо решил, что если к сегодняшнему дню ничего не изменится, то я обязательно попытаюсь.  
  
      — Мне бы не помешала твоя поддержка, приятель, — шепнул я то ли журавлику, то ли самому себе и, поднявшись, повернулся лицом к реке в неясной надежде на исчезновение моста, который стал для меня не средством связи с кудрявым парнем, а самой большой преградой. — Сам я не справлюсь.  
  
      Журавлик только многозначительно промолчал на это заявление, а я вздохнул и, осторожно ступая на откликавшуюся бумажным шорохом траву, направился к правому берегу, который манил к себе своими яркими цветами и благоуханием черёмухи. Да, картины пахнут, и я был уверен, что парень на том берегу тоже пах чем-то свежим и приятным.  
  
      Сердце так грохотало в груди, что отголоски этого стука сливались в голове в один сплошной гул, а по спине с каждым ударом разбегалась новая волна мурашек. Понимая, что так я сдамся ещё на полпути, я завёл разговор с единственным своим приятелем:  
  
      — Слушай, чего он на меня таращится? — Парень, чьё лицо выражало искреннее изумление, не отрывал от меня взгляд, отчего становилось как-то не по себе. — Если он так пытается подать мне знаки, то как подать ему знак, что я не понимаю, что он хочет этим сказать? — Журавлик пожал бумажными плечами (я верил, что в своей бумажной душе он это сделал), а разноцветный мальчишка снова солнечно улыбнулся. — Какой красивый.  
  
      Мой белоснежный приятель закатил глаза, а я вдруг заметил, что стою прямо на тоненькой чёрной границе между мостиком и берегом, а моя нога занесена как раз так, что, если я её опущу, окажусь ближе к кудрявому пареньку, чем был когда-либо раньше. Я не был к этому готов и, струсив, сделал такое резкое движение назад, что чуть не грохнулся прямо на задницу. Кажется, в тот момент глаза мальчишки чуть не вылетели из орбит, хотя ничего удивительного в моих действиях не было. Подумаешь — испугался. Он бы тоже на моём месте испугался, так что нечего было так смотреть.  
  
      Успокоившись и отдышавшись, я повторил свою попытку, крепко зажмурив глаза, шагнул на мост, стараясь сделать это как можно быстрее, и, почувствовав под ногой твёрдую поверхность, осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Удивительно, но ни небо, ни мост не рухнули, поэтому я решил двигаться дальше, надеясь, что это было хорошим знаком. Спустя ещё пару неуверенных шагов, передо мной возникла уже другая граница — граница с цветной стороной, которая меня и пугала, и восхищала в равной степени. Я поднял взгляд: мальчишка всё так же внимательно наблюдал за моими действиями, заставляя бороться с желанием показать ему язык.  
  
      — Ну что, остался последний шаг?  
  
      Я поднял ногу, но носок ботинка ткнулся во что-то твёрдое, что глаза напрочь отказывались видеть. Ещё толчок, сильнее, и вот я, упёршись в барьер локтями, уже колотил обеими ногами по невидимой стене, напрочь забыв обо всех прежних страхах, которые больше не имели никакого смысла. Все планы, все мечты, надежды — всё было зря. Мы не могли быть вместе из-за проклятой преграды, которой оказалась моя незавершённость, неполноценность. Цветная половина не принимала инородный предмет, а осознание того, кто был этим предметом, выбивало землю из-под ног и заставляло злые слёзы скапливаться в уголках глаз.  
  
      — Шредер! — ругнулся я и, облокотившись спиной на невидимую стену, сполз на левую часть моста, пряча лицо в ладонях и рвано вдыхая, что помогало подавлять рвавшиеся наружу всхлипы. Журавлик давно выпал из рук и теперь одиноко лежал рядом, покачиваясь и выражая этим своё сожаление. — Почему?..  
  
      В спину ткнулось что-то твёрдое и тёплое — совсем не похожее на прозрачную стену, которая не обладала ни температурой, ни текстурой, ни чем-либо ещё. Это, в отличие от неё, ощущалось, поэтому я, не удержавшись, обернулся.  
  
      — Ничего себе...  
  
      Выпучив ярко-зелёные глаза, на меня смотрел кудрявый мальчишка в серой шапочке, его ладони упирались в стену, которую он, очевидно, тоже не мог преодолеть, а обтянутая в чёрную джинсовую ткань коленка — мне в спину, что было неожиданностью не только для меня, но и для разноцветного паренька. Очнувшись, я с каким-то радостным воплем подскочил, тут же впиваясь пальцами в барьер, и с моего языка, не переставая, полились обрывки сумбурных, местами совсем непонятных мыслей:  
  
      — Боже, ты пришёл! Подошёл!.. Я не?.. Ты хочешь со мной общаться? Тебе неважно, что я такой? Как тебя зовут? А твой любимый цвет? О, и... Почему ты молчишь? Я так рад, что... — В слишком близко находившийся к стене живот вновь ткнулась острая коленка, и я наконец понял, почему он на меня всё это время таращился, не проронив ни слова. Он меня не слышал, и, наверное, я его тоже. — Прости.  
  
      Парень улыбнулся, и мне показалось, что внутри меня заструился солнечный свет, успокаивая и утешая, а губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. Что ж, в любом случае мы оказались гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем были раньше, и теперь я даже знал, что его глаза ярко-зелёного цвета, словно молодая трава, словно листва цветущей черёмухи, словно набухавшие почки, словно сама весна. Он сам был воплощением её: такой же солнечный, тёплый и очаровательный.  
  
      — Что же нам с тобой делать, солнечный мальчик? — Он как будто понял мои слова и с интересом взглянул на своё колено, которое по-прежнему, хоть и без видимых причин, с лёгкостью преодолевало барьер. — Думаешь, мне это должно помочь? — По странной случайности мальчишка согласно кивнул, а я задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Да, задачка...  
  
      Паренёк закусил губу, с надеждой переводя взгляд с коленки на меня и обратно.  
  
      — Мне кажется, — обратился я к одиноко лежавшему на мосту журавлику, — ему доставляет удовольствие загадывать мне загадки. Клянусь художником, если это что-то... Подожди-ка.  
  
      В голове словно рассеялся туман, а догадки одна за другой стали загораться разноцветными огоньками. Ведь если я был инородным предметом для цветной стороны, то выходило, что колено мальчишки таковым для левого берега не являлось, так как было... чёрного цвета! Естественно, для него не существовало преграды. Ведь цвет и на той, и на другой частях картины оставался тем же! Потрясающе!  
  
      Подскочив как ошпаренный, я метнулся к своему журавлику и, подлетев вплотную к стене, швырнул его в сторону удивлённого паренька, которого мои действия так испугали, что он отступил назад, пошатнулся и плюхнулся на деревянную поверхность мостика. Бумажная фигурка, подтверждая мою теорию, свободно прошла сквозь прозрачный барьер и неловко скользнула на колени к солнечному мальчику, который, поняв мою задумку, счастливо засиял и забормотал что-то, чего я, к сожалению, не мог слышать.  
  
      — Ну же, давай, у тебя должно быть что-то... — шептал я себе под нос, наблюдая за тем, как он рылся в своих карманах, пытаясь выудить оттуда хоть какое-то приспособление, которым можно бы было писать. У самого меня нашлась шариковая чёрная ручка, которой я, слава художнику, раньше не пользовался. — Ластик побери, теперь я понимаю, зачем мне был нужен этот журавлик...  
  
      Отвлёкшись, я и не заметил, как кудрявый паренёк закончил свои поиски, быстро что-то написал на белоснежном крылышке и запустил птицу обратно. Журавлик, лёжа на боку, сделал мёртвую петлю и спикировал прямо передо мной, опускаясь бумажным брюхом на шершавые доски моста. Дрожа от нетерпения, я схватил его и, стараясь усмирить грохотавшее в бесцветной груди сердце, прочёл коряво нацарапанные мелким почерком три слова, от которых в моём животе запорхали бумажные, словно этот журавлик, бабочки.  
  
       _«Привет, я Гарри»._  
  
      Подумав немного и улыбнувшись солнечному мальчишке по имени Гарри, я набросал ответ и запустил журавлика на цветную сторону.  
  
       _«Привет, Гарри, я Луи. Давай писать тут только то, что не можем объяснить жестами, а то место быстро закончится. Какой твой любимый цвет?»_  
  
      Это было разумным решением, так как журавлик был только один, а сидеть на этой картине нам предстояло ещё вечность, если только её не решат сжечь какие-нибудь люди, которые ничего не понимают в искусстве. Цветной мальчишка тем временем прочитал записку, усмехнулся и поднял на меня взгляд, демонстрируя свою белоснежную улыбку, от которой на его щеках образовывались невообразимо глубокие и очаровательные ямочки. По всей видимости, он согласился с моим решением, так как начал энергично тыкать пальцем в небо, очевидно, пытаясь до меня что-то донести.  
  
      — Вот как! — осенило меня, — голубой! Ты любишь цвет неба!  
  
      Он только снова расплылся в улыбке, продолжая объяснять мне что-то своими странными жестами. Теперь его палец поочерёдно перемещался от неба к его глазам, потом на меня и обратно на небо.  
  
      — Это... э-э, цвет твоих глаз? — Я никак не мог расшифровать незамысловатые знаки и только сильнее путался. — Но я видел, что они зелёные. Или ты хочешь, чтобы твои глаза были такого цвета?..  
  
      Мальчишка нахмурился, заметив, что я никак не мог разгадать его загадку, и, подумав немного, сменил порядок своих действий. Теперь палец двигался по маршруту я-глаза-небо-я, а губы Гарри шевелились в такт срывавшимся с них словам, которые я никак не мог разобрать. Вскоре я всё-таки различил в движениях его рта странную фразу, которая тут же всё мне разъяснила: «Твои глаза — небо».  
  
      Видимо, он пытался мне сказать, что, если бы мои глаза были цветными, они были бы как ясное голубое небо, которое царствовало на его части картины. Значило ли это, что голубой был именно поэтому его любимым цветом, или же мои глаза должны были бы быть голубыми, так как это его любимый цвет? От одной только мысли на эту тему у меня закружилась голова, поэтому я просто решил не заморачиваться на этот счёт. В любом случае это было мило.  
  
      Я поднял большие пальцы вверх, показывая ему, что понял и что это здорово, а мальчишка рассмеялся и мотнул головой, как бы спрашивая: «А твой?» У меня давно был проработан план ответа, но теперь я решил, что смогу объяснить и получше и поднял в воздух указательный палец. Понадобилось всего несколько раз показать на него, на мой глаз и снова на него, чтобы солнечный парень встрепенулся и радостно закивал, вновь демонстрируя свои ямочки на щеках. Понял.  
  
      Гарри тряхнул головой, отчего серая шапочка слегка съехала ему на лоб, и быстро что-то написал на шее журавлика, который почти тут же оказался на моих коленях. Прочитав надпись, я нахмурился, так как не мог понять, что именно значил его вопрос.  
  
       _«Ты бы каким голубем хотел быть?»_  
  
      Наверное, ему стоило подробнее изложить свою мысль, поэтому я вернул журавлика без ответа, выводя в воздухе пальцем вопросительный знак. Гарри кивнул и дополнил свой вопрос. Теперь корявый почерк гласил:  
  
       _«Ты бы каким голубем хотел быть? Домашним, у которого всё есть, кроме крыльев, или диким, который голоден, но умеет летать?»_  
  
      Хмыкнув и про себя решив, что разницы тут не было, я всё же ответил на странный вопрос:  
  
       _«Сытым быть лучше. К тому же он и не подозревает, что потерял что-то»._  
  
      Ответ пришёл незамедлительно:  
  
       _«Ты не романтик»._  
  
      Я удивлённо приподнял бровь и взглянул на Гарри, который выглядел немного сникшим и печальным, но мой ответный вопрос заставил его вновь засветиться.  
  
       _«А что, романтики летают?»_  
  
       _«Может, и летают»._  
  
      Потом я ещё долго думал над этой фразой. По сути ничего особенного в нескольких словах не содержалось, но по какой-то причине они никак не хотели выйти из головы и с каждой новой попыткой их вышвырнуть только прочнее там закреплялись. И не важно было, что мне писал Гарри после: _«Я бы хотел увидеть зиму»_ или _«Думаю, тебе бы пошла черёмуха в твоих волосах»_ , потому что я в каждом слове видел частичку его романтичной, чистой души, которая с каждым днём всё больше меня очаровывала.  
  
      Журавлик всё плотнее покрывался чернилами, а меня всё сильнее пугала скорость приближения того момента, когда мы будем вынуждены написать друг другу последние фразы. Я понимал, что не потеряю Гарри никогда, но до смерти боялся, что однажды выяснится, что я не сказал ему что-то важное. Из-за этого страха меня стала мучить бессонница, а обычным ритуалом перед сном стало продумывание разговора на следующее утро. Человеческое утро, разумеется, — наше солнце всегда находилось в предрассветной стадии, но романтику-Гарри это нравилось, поэтому и я был доволен.  
  
      Когда свободного места осталось так мало, что хватило бы только на две или три фразы, я по-настоящему запаниковал и замолчал на несколько дней. Солнечный мальчик понимал меня и не приставал по этому поводу, хотя каждый раз, когда я встречался с ним взглядами, я мог видеть только отчаяние и слабые попытки не выдать своего волнения. От этого я нервничал ещё больше, но тоже старался не показывать своё беспокойство, продолжая улыбаться и жестами объяснять, на что похожи кудрявые, как и моё улыбающееся солнце, облака. Однажды он углядел среди них что-то и начал с остервенением указывать в небо, желая привлечь моё внимание. Когда Гарри заметил, что я ничего не вижу, он сложил пальцы в форме сердца, продемонстрировал мне и снова поднял руки, выделяя своеобразной формой приглянувшееся ему облако. Тогда я понял две вещи: он увидел облако в форме сердца, и я нашёл причину последний раз использовать нашего журавлика.  
  
      Гарри удивлённо смотрел на меня, забавно выпучив глаза, пока я старательно выводил пришедшие в голову слова на всё ещё белом тельце птицы. На самом деле я хотел сказать две вещи, но эта идея могла с лёгкостью решить нашу проблему. Поэтому я запустил журавлика и стал писать вторую мысль уже на своей ладони. Я знал, что никогда не смогу стереть эту надпись, но мне это было и не нужно.  
  
       _«Теперь мы можем писать на наших телах»._  
  
      Гарри прочёл моё послание и поднял полный недоумения взгляд, надеясь найти какую-то подсказку на мне. А я закончил выводить последнюю букву и приложил ладонь к прозрачному барьеру, чтобы солнечный мальчик смог увидеть самое главное. Минуты три он просто смотрел на мою руку, потом вдруг ожил, ослепительно улыбнулся, схватил ручку и, использовав последнее место на спине журавлика, отправил мне ответ.  
  
      Бумажный почтальон больше был не нужен, потому что мы уже сказали самое главное.  
  
       _«Я люблю тебя, Гарри»._  
  
       _«Я тоже тебя люблю, Луи»._


End file.
